numberblocksfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Jaydob04/Pros and Cons of some LB episodes
Bop Pros *Teaches word that begin with B Cons *B mocking D by turning around and drumming dreadfully and even breaking D's drumsticks, resulting in D being depressed, until he has new drumsticks. So, why didn't D get out his extra drumsticks earlier instead of suffering PTSD? Dot Pros *O trying to help I. Cons *I's constant temper tantrums *They could have gotten I's dot quicker than that. So don't keep I waiting. On Pros *All 26 letters coming together to rap it out. I liked the "WXYZ" bit the most. Cons *C destroying the set *M eating the set. *U was forced in earlier than usual because of QOOEY. Odd Pros *Double D *Teaching about nonsense words (with Odd being the only real word). Cons *The monsters keep begging for another creature. *Box, without B? Thing Pros *TH singing a full song. *Teaching about words like "This", "That", "Them" and "Thing" Cons *The song is an absolute ear worm. Train Pros *AI's second main episode, after "Sail" Cons *N being really impatient. How Now, Brown Cow? Pros *Teaches about the "OW" sound. Cons *OW is kinda irritating. *The Cow turns into a fashion freak. Ants Pros *I and C help N create a new picnic after the previous one was stolen. Cons *A, P, S and T act way too mean-spirited towards N, making him snap and leave. ::: "NOBODY EVER LISTENS TO ME!!!" - N Yeah, this episode is just a way to make a kid show character, like N, that angry. Personally, I feel bad for N in this episode. We've seen countless picnics in other cartoons getting stolen by ants, but the Alphablocks take it as if N is an evil overlord. Even N feels a bit of stress after. Also, when A, P, S and T turn around, you can see the angry look on T's face. Cowboy Pros *The cowboy is kind of awesome. *TH suddenly enters in a stern manner. *The end of the episode actually caps off as it is the final episode in the entire series. *I just noticed that both the boy AND the toy horse transform into the cowboy and the horse respectively. Now I know why the toy is there. *"Thousand" is the last word ever spelt. Coincidense? Thousand is a number and "One" comes after "Cowboy". both episodes contain numbers. Cons *Seriously? you want 1000 cows? Let's have the Alphablocks spell "thousand" at the 4:00 mark. **Even N is bamboozled at the fact that he needed 999 more cows. *What he gets instead at one point? A can toy that makes a cow sound. *OI makes a pointless appearence. Birthday Girl Pros *IR *The "twirl" bit has become a GIF. Cons *The girl's voice can be a little bit annoying to some. *It could be a bit better to see ALL the Alphablocks attend the girl's birthday, unless they haven't acknowledged her existence yet. Outlaw (a.k.a. BattleReviews's worst enemy) Pros *AW and AU sounds make a main appearance. Cons *I being the most evil police officer and breaking her own rules. She even banned P from being at the beginning of a name. (I did break that rule too). How to Count Pros *Five being really smart in this episode. (until she had massive brain damage during "The Numberblocks Express"). Cons *Is Three really that stupid? *The Flapjack Snaffler might scare some viewers. Some might not even know that it really IS the snaffler. The Terrible Twos Pros *One, Two and Three look so cute when sleeping. Cons *The Terrible Twos shouting out random Two puns, which the one who are sleeping could easily hear. *One, Two, Three and Five betraying Four and taking the "Terrible Twos" as a joke and that they aren't real. You guys clearly saw TWO NUMBERBLOCK TWOS WITH NINJS MASKS AND FEATHERS AND NOW YOU TAKE THEM AS AN EXCUSE TO GET FOUR OUT OF TROUBLE? Hide and Seek Pros *Five's Odd Block form is SO CUTE. *Number bonds to 5. Cons *Five being TOO LAZY to play with the others. She just cares about her book which has pictures of past episodes on it. *When Four hts the rock, he just flies above everyone instead of simply tripping over it. *The Numberblocks could EASILY see Five reading her book and being lazy in the distance while the other Five acts as the double. *Oh, and NOW you want to play with your friends? Eight Pros *The debut of Octoblock. *The song is SO CATCHY! Cons *In Four's verse, he says the following: "He's strong and he's cocky!". But I sometimes think he is insulting Eight. It sounds like he's saying: "He's s****ng his c***y!". Nine Pros *The song is so heartwarming! Cons *When Nine sings about colomns, the third "1, 2, 3" in that specific part of the song has him say something like: "Three blocks in your bottom". Do people seriously go get their Nine figure and shove it in their bottom? The Three Threes Pros *The Three Threes are so acrobatic. Cons *Nine is too lazy to do things himself. He can't pull Four's kite off the tree, so they only rely on Ten to do it for them. Also, Nine can just be vertical and grab the balloons. and as for the honey, Nine could have simply opened the jar with his strength instead of The Three Threes crashing into it. Blockzilla Pros *Greater than/Less than signs being featured! Cons *Blockzilla has the most unpredictable voice ever. Fans thought his voice would be deep and intimidating, but they got a rather childish voice instead. *Three is so scared of a dinosaur with a 5-year old girl's voice. *Why does it suddenly zoom to Blockzilla's eyes in the cave scene? *Also, How does Blockzilla talk with his mouth wide open? The Numberblocks Express Pros *The song is kinda catchy. Cons *A heck ton of stupid numberblocks dance on the train. *Smoke can grab numberblocks? *Five could have stopped the train earlier. *Four only notices things when he is about to make contact with it. Same with Five and Three with the crates. Numberblobs Pros *The Numberblobs are so cute. Cons *Their voices could be a little bit annoying at times. Numberblock Rally Pros *NICE DAY FOR IT *The massive cluster of Ones. A few fans refer to this as a "Numberbomb" Cons *Another episode with Lazy Nine. *Six's scary impression in some scenes. She gives a death stare to some of the racers. *Three being the worst commentator, because more of them show up. Don't forget that she caused the "Numberbomb" when Eight crashes into her. *Cardboard cars can work like normal cars? *Seven almost ran over Two and almost crashed into Six. Octoblock to the Rescue! Pros *Eight and The Terrible Twos finally meet. *Octonaughty is quite hilarious to some because of his high-pitched, slang voice and his goofy antics. *Blue Terrible Two's evil laughter has become very popular. *Seven yells out at The Terrible Twos like he is about to spank them. :::: "STOP RIGHT THERE! WE HAVE YOU OUTNUMBERED!!!!!" - Seven Cons *Five and Three are kinda ADDICTED to spotlights. *Four's suddenly gets trypophobia while trying to save Eight. *The Terrible Twos have gone from mischievious to DOWNRIGHT EVIL! *The Terrible Twos are trying to kill Eight. WITH CUSTARD! Flatland Pros *Rectangle Four has a sarcastic tone, and he also gives Four a rather evil-looking smirk at one point. *Seven's slurping has become a popular image in this wiki. Cons *The Triangles have different toned voices. The biggest one annoys me. *Nonagon and Decagon are completely ignored. *Squarey is so GOD DAMN IRRITATING! The Legend of Big Tum Pros *Basic algebra in a kids show *Big Tum kind of sounds like M. Big Tum saying "Yum" sort of explains that. Cons *Big Tum was referred to by BattleReviews as "BIG TURN", because of "rn" and "m" looking to similar. *Big Tum eating the fourth wall may terrify some young viewers. The scary look he gives you takes this up to 11. The Wrong Number Pros *A sudden change from cute and cheery singing adventures to a dim, greyscale detective episode. Cons *Nine is too lazy to count his way up after getting the newspaper. *Six isn't doing anything wrong. She is just moving in the apartment, but One and Nine see her as an evil thief. Category:Blog posts